


My Hands Are Cold

by rainbowgeek



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Cute Couples, F/M, I’ll get better someday, M/M, Teen is for language, he/they willie, i let Luke say fuck, im so sorry my tagging sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgeek/pseuds/rainbowgeek
Summary: Julie and Alex have cold hands. Why not use their boyfriends as personal heaters?Based off of a post I saw on tumblr.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 172





	My Hands Are Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this really cute idea on tumblr about Julie putting her hands into the arm holes of Luke’s shirts to keep warm. Then someone added Alex doing the same with Willie but under his crop top and I knew I had to write it.

If there is one thing Julie hates most about cold weather it is the inability to keep her hands warm. Every time the temperature drops, she loses feeling in her fingers. 

She’s been considering it for weeks now. Each time she feels her fingers stiffen, she shoots a quick glance at Luke and his stupid sleeveless shirts and thinks about how nice it would be to stick her icy hands into his shirt for warmth. 

Today is unusually chilly and as expected her hands are frozen. 

It’s just her and Luke in the studio, Reggie off hanging out with her dad, and Alex out with Willie. This  _ would _ be the perfect opportunity to test her theory. Luke is distracted, tidying up the instruments from band practice, so he wouldn’t see her coming. 

Julie stands abruptly, making her way towards Luke before she can change her mind. He hears her and turns around, but she’s already right on top of him. 

“Hey, Jules wha-“ he’s cut off as Julie shoves her hands into his sleeve holes and plasters them against his back. 

The second she makes contact Luke shrieks and leaps backwards. 

“Julie, what the fuck!” a very startled Luke screeches, eyes wide. 

“My hands are cold,” she says simply, “I wanted to warm them up. Which I can’t do if you move away.”

Julie steps toward him and, though he looks apprehensive, he doesn’t back away. Slowly, she slides her hands back into his shirt and this time Luke only tenses against the cold rather than jumping away. 

Julie was right. He’s like a heater and she can already feel the warmth returning to her fingers. (Another advantage to the boys being corporeal to her now.)

They stand in their embrace long after her hands have defrosted, perfectly content in one another’s arms. They break apart only when Alex returns. He shoots them a knowing look, causing them both to blush. 

Upon Reggies arrival, Julie suggests a movie night. With a resounding yes from the boys, they all squish onto the couch and settle in. If her and Luke cuddle a bit more than usual, the other boys don’t say anything.

***

And that’s how it begins. Every time her hands get cold, she goes to Luke. 

Though he’d vehemently deny it if asked, he always squirms a bit when she first touches him. Julie thinks it’s cute and on one occasion tells him so. The blush that dusts his cheeks is adorable; the smile he gives her blinding.

Sometimes, Julie can feel Luke drop a kiss to the top of her head, quick and soft. She always hugs him a bit tighter in response, and gives him a peck on the lips as they part. 

***

It’s on one particularly frigid afternoon that Alex pulls her aside. 

“How did you get Luke to let you do that?” 

“Do what?” Julie asks, thinking through everything she has recently done that could have been “let” by Luke. 

“Use him to warm your hands up.” 

_ Oh, duh.  _

“I just kind of walked up to him one day and did it. He screeched and pouted a bit that first time, but he’s never stopped me.” Julie shrugs. 

“Just like that?” 

“Just like that,” she pauses, “why?”

“Well,” Alex starts, “you know how I have anxiety?” Julie nods. “Because of that, my hands are always really cold so…” he shoots a quick glance at Willie, “I was thinking of maybe trying it?” Julie smiles softly. 

“You definitely should. It’s great. Warmth  _ and  _ a hug,” she smirks, “And Willie is a total simp for you, they’d definitely let you do it.”

Alex scrunches his face a little in confusion at “simp” but doesn’t say anything. 

***

The next day isn’t any warmer than the one before and Alex’s hands are freezing. He’s been subtly eyeing Willie all day, looking for an opportunity to strike. Willie wore a crop top today, making using him as a heater easier than normal. 

The rest of the band had just recently wandered back to the house, so Alex takes his chance. He steps behind the chair Willie’s settled in and leans down, reaching his arms around their torso before sliding his hands under the front of Willie’s shirt. 

Willie jolts, letting out a startled squeal. Alex huffs out a laugh and sets his head on Willie’s shoulder. 

“Hey, Alex? Not that I don’t love hugs, but what in the world are you doing?” They twist to look at Alex as best they can with Alex still holding on. 

“My hands are cold.” 

“Yeah. I can tell.” Willie gestures to where Alex’s hands are placed on his chest. “Is there a reason you chose to go  _ under  _ my shirt?”

“Warmer.” Alex mumbles into Willie’s hair. Willie lets out a way too adorable giggle and presses a kiss to his temple. 

“Whatever you say.” 

***

Eventually, Alex has to reluctantly move away. Seeing the pout on his face, Willie pulls him into an embrace, then drags him down for a proper kiss. 

Julie was right. Warmth  _ and  _ hugs (and kisses). Alex could get used to this. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I thought it was such a cute concept.   
> You can find me on tumblr @julie-n-phantoms


End file.
